Can't Hardly Wait
The 4th episode of Season 6. Summary Jimmy's making this his year. He's coaching basketball, and his relationship with Ashley is heating up to the point where they need to face the physical realities of hooking up when there's a wheelchair involved. Darcy and Manny, meanwhile, face the realities of the new girl, Mia Jones. Main Plot The episode begins with Jimmy and Spinner talking in the gym about life - Jimmy's in particular. He talks to Spinner about how he can't get a "hard-on", which is the reason why he can't make love to Ashley. He said that after the shooting, his body doesn't work the same way it used to. Spinner tells him to just relax and everything will be okay, and Jimmy decides to take his advice. Jimmy goes to physical therapy at lunch time and, as he is taking Spinner's advice about relaxing, he notices that he gets an erection. Excited about this, he goes to see Spinner and talks about his new discovery. Spinner tells him to tell Ashley, who is conveniently coming approaching them in the hallway. He tells Ashley to come over to his house that night, saying that his parents aren't going to be home, telling her that it can finally work between them. He brings her to his house, and she starts the seduction. After 20 minutes, he notices that he is attracted to her, but he doesn't get an erection. Furious and embarrassed, he tells her that there is nothing she can do, and kicks her out of his house. Jimmy apologizes to Ashley in the hall the next day, and she said she wasn't mad that he couldn't get hard, but because he kicked her out when she threw herself at him. Jimmy apologizes again, and after some talking, they both decide to seek medical help to help Jimmy with his problem. That following night, Jimmy tries out the Viagra, and Ashley gives him a massage to calm him down, so that the Viagra will work. He tells her that it's useless to try, that it won't work. Jimmy tells Ashley it's over, because he cannot satisfy her, saying that she must come over to his house and get her stuff. That night, Jimmy lets Ashley in, and they mutually agree they do not want to break up. He said that he wants to make this work, and Ashley said they will be able to, that he is all the man she has ever wanted. They go in for a kiss as the episode ends. Subplot Meanwhile, Darcy confronts Manny and begs for Manny to re-join the Spirit Squad, because without Manny's help, the Spirit Squad will not be good this year. Manny reluctantly agrees after Darcy's heartfelt apology. They are about to leave until a mysterious girl named Mia auditions and blows them away. They congratulate her and invite her to the Dot after school. At The Dot, Darcy and Manny are waiting for Mia and as they are talking, she appears with a little girl, who is her daughter. Manny can't help but think the little girl is cute, but Darcy gets mad and shocked, because of Mia's age and how she already has a child: both of which go against her principles. At the callbacks, Darcy is very hard on Mia and proves how much she resents her. That afternoon, Darcy posts the new cheerleaders' names on a paper and posts it around school. To Manny's resentment, Mia isn't on the list. Mia tells Manny not to worry about it, but Manny insists that it is okay. Manny brings Mia to the big pep rally and Darcy says that Mia can't join the team, because the team is a big responsibility and so is her baby. Darcy says that Mia must have made a big mistake at her age. Mia pushes Darcy, who is caught by Mia's ex-boyfriend, Nic. Nic asks Mia if she ever found out who the father of her daughter was. This makes Mia angry, so she stalks up to him and slaps him hard across the face. Nic's girlfriend grabs Mia and pulls her hair, and Manny tries to save her by making the girl let go. Toby tries to pull everyone apart, but is knocked over himself. The tough girl shoves Manny again, but Manny fights back and tackles her, along with Chantay and Darcy. Then, J.T. smacks the tough guy in the face with his panther mascot head. Soon, the whole pep rally becomes a fight fest. Everyone receives two weeks of detention, and a Lakehurst student swears that it isn't over between them. Trivia and Goofs= Trivia and Goofs *Darcy has a problem with Mia, because she has a child, however, she doesn't seem to have a problem with Manny, who was pregnant and had an abortion. (Unless Darcy is unaware of this because she didn't attend Degrassi at that point.) *Hazel is mentioned for the first time since her departure from the show, though there is no clue as to her whereabouts. *This episodes marks the first appearance of Mia and Isabella Jones. *A fight breaks out between many members of the Spirit Squad and the opposing school, Lakehurst. It is possible that this event is what lead up to J.T.'s death. *According to "The-N", the editors deleted certain parts of the scene where Jimmy and Ashley are first attempting to have sex. They cut a few parts and used a fading technique to make the scene go by quicker. *''Can't Hardly Wait'' is a song by The Replacements and a 1998 movie, starring Jennifer Love Hewitt and Seth Green. *Originally in production Can't Hardly Wait was supposed to come after Here Comes Your Man (2), but they had True Colours come after Here Comes Your Man (2) instead for some reason. |-| Quotes= Quotes *'Manny: '''Thank you, Sister Cuckoo Bananas. *'Ashley': Like you said, good things come to those who wait. '''Jimmy': And I think that wait is about to end. *'Jimmy': (To doctor) I don't want to be a virgin forever. *(Mia and Manny arrive at the gym wearing their uniforms) *'Darcy: '''What is this? *'Manny: You can't keep her off the team. *'''Mia: You know I deserve this, or is there some no single moms policy? *'Darcy: '''Mia, you're baby is a huge responsibility and... so is Spirit Squad. I'm sorry. *'Manny: When my new manicure meets your face then you'll be sorry. *'Mia: '''Darcy, Isabella has day care. She can be taken care of whenever I'm at practice. I can do both. *'Darcy: 'How can I believe someone who's made such enormous life mistakes? *'Mia: Mistakes? *'Darcy: '''Unless you got knocked up on purpose in which case you've got even bigger issues. *(Mia pushes Darcy into a Lakehurst boy named Nic)'' *'Nic: '''Whoa! Degrassi chicks can't stop throwing themselves at me. (''Glares at Mia) Mia Jones. So Degrassi's picking up all the other schools' trash now! *(Mia rolls her eyes) *'Nic': Hey! Did you ever figure out who the father is. *(Mia slaps Nic) *(Nic's girlfriend pulls Mia's hair) *(Manny and Toby try to break up the fight) *(Toby is pushed over and crawls away quietly) *(Nic's girlfriend pushes Manny away) *(Manny tackles her, while Darcy and Chantay join in) *(Nic strangles J.T. and knocks him over) *'Jimmy: '(Watching the feud from afar with the basketball girls) Stay right here! *'JT: '(To Nic) What's your problem? *(Nic shoves him) *(J.T. hits him in the face with his mascot head ) *'JT': Aw, man! Two weeks of detention! *'Toby': Now I have to find a new panther mascot. *'JT': What can I say, when the school needed me I pounced. *(Nic walks by) *'Nic': Hey, Degrassi nerds! If I were you I'd sleep with one eye open. This isn't over...! |-| Gallery= Gallery Can't Hardly Wait 604.jpg cant1.jpg cant2.jpg cant3.jpg cant4.jpg cant5.jpg|Jimmy's drawing of Ashley. cant6.jpg cant7.jpg cant8.jpg cant9.jpg cant10.jpg cant11.jpg 355286.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h32m35s27.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h32m59s54.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h33m28s79.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h34m29s170.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h35m34s52.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h36m44s247.png vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h37m21s115.png 456ty.jpg tet5.jpg 4345654.jpg 353453.jpg 234234.jpg 54645.jpg 54657.jpg |-| Links= Links *Watch Can't Hardly Wait Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes